


Innocence and Naivety

by DaydreamingFangirl



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4353452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/DaydreamingFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky's fight over Steve being able to protect himself.</p><p>Originally posted on my Tumblr:<br/>http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/123604021683/innocence-and-naivety</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocence and Naivety

**8\. Innocence in[My 100 Theme Fanfiction Challenge](http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/123167855063/100-theme-fanfiction-challenge)**

**(So this was made for[fictionalbae](http://tmblr.co/mh_Kv2zEnemfoMpMSMx8-tA) [super awesome blog that you should follow]. I was asked to do Stucky…I’ve never done Stucky so please don’t hate to hard!)**

“I don’t need you to keep saving me!” Steve yelled, shaking his head. “I know how to fight, Bucky!”

Bucky rolled his eyes sighing. “Steve, if you knew how to fight, I wouldn’t need to keep saving you.”

Steve groaned in frustration, sighing. “I’m fine on my own. I don’t need you alright? I don’t need you babying me 24/7 and acting like I’m just some little kid!”

In a flash, Bucky had Steve pinned up against the wall, eyes blazing with anger. “How naive and innocent do you have to be, Rogers? You think I save your ass all the time just because I think you’re a little kid! I do it because I can’t stand to see some idiotic punk kicking your ass and beating you up. You would do the same thing if you saw someone doing it to me.” He growled.

Steve blinked, a little surprised. Bucky shook his head slightly and let go of Steve, heading into the kitchen to eat.

The Rogers boy frowned slightly as he glanced out the window. Was he really innocent and naive for wanting to stand up for himself? 

He bit down on his lip slightly as he sighed, not sure if he should go thank Bucky or if he should just forget about it and stay stubborn.

Both boys ran their hands through their hair, sighing as they thought about the other. What if the only innocence and naivety in this situation was how neither of them realized how they felt for the other?


End file.
